It is known to achieve rapid and disengageable electrical connections by means of the insertion of male blade connectors of the Faston type into female terminals formed with sheet metal tongues having folded longitudinal edges curled towards one another in such a way as to define twin seats into which it is possible to axially insert the male connector; this type of electrical connection, however, on the one hand does not always ensure correct contact pressures between the two elements of the connection itself, with the risk of poor electrical contact, and on the other hand is difficult to produce, in particular when the female terminals must allow for the insertion of male connectors perpendicularly with respect to the sheet from which the terminals are formed by means of punching and folding operations. In order to solve these problems it has been proposed to form female terminals with a rectangular perforation, along opposite edges of which are formed projecting inclined tongues obtained by means of a punching operation, defining together with the perforation, a V-shaped seat for the insertion of the blade connector which, especially if it is of the type having a central hole, is snap-engaged between the tongues. These terminals, however, have the disadvantage of not always ensuring a correct insertion of the male connector, and particularly of not permitting, after coupling, the subsequent withdrawal of the connector from the terminal.